greysanatomyyfandomcom-20200213-history
Let It Be
Let It Be is the eighth episode of the second season and the 17th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Summary Derek and Addison's personal and professional lives collide as friends visit from Manhattan for more than just a visit as they want radical pre-emptive surgery to prevent cancer, while Cristina and Burke attempt a "normal" date, with surgical consequences and George is left puzzled about a man who fell five stories. Plot On the ferry boat, Derek is on the upper deck and Addison on the lower deck. Addison smiles and waves her fingers at Derek, but Derek simply turns away. In the hospitla parking lot, Meredith finds a zit on her forehead as Addison parks nearby and gets out. Addison sees Meredith fretting over her zit, and Meredith notices Addison watching. Addison waves her fingers to Meredith and Meredith awkwardly smiles and waves back. In the hospital hallway, Izzie and Alex are discussing their kiss at Joe's bar. Alex ends the discussion by telling Izzie that he plans to do it again and again, with tongue. Izzie seems pleased Meredith puts a Hello Kitty band-aid on her forehead zit. Webber follows Bailey and congratulates her about the five fellowshps that have been offered to Bailey. He asks her which one she will take, hoping that she will stay at Seattle Grace. Bailey is busy so she brushes him off. He follows her and asks again. Bailey hasn't decided yet. Meredith gets on the elevator, where Derek is at the very rear with lots of people in between. A patient asks where Billing is, and Meredith and Derek answer in unison that it is in the basement. On a street corner, Cristina gets Burke comes coffee. They are having a date that night, and both are looking forward to it. George is standing nearby with a bagel in his hand, looking at the couple, when a pigeon makes droppings on the bagel. He drops it, and just then, a man from the sky falls to the ground, right behind George. The man, Stu, a window washer, fell five floors and fractures his legs but that was it. George is hyped that Stu has equal breath sounds. Cristina palpates his abdomen but he doesn't hurt. However, his back is full of remains of a pigeon, the pigeon that saved George's life, because without the pigeon, Stu would have landed on George instead. George thanks the pigeon by stroking on a feather. Meredith is with a very lovely elderly couple. The husband, Jed, explains that his wife, Esme, hasn't been able to keep anything down, so he brought her in. Meredith diagnoses acute cholecustitis, meaning her gallbladder will need to come out. A man is a reception to see Derek. Derek sees Weiss, a friend from New York. At another part of the hospital, Addison hugs Sav. Weiss explains to Derek that Sav's mother died a month ago from ovarian cancer. Sav then became infatuated with her breast and ovarian cancer gene, BRACA. Addison explains to Sav that a positive test is not the end of the world, because it doesn't mean she has cancer, yet. However, Sav has no intention of getting cancer, so she is here to have Addison take out her ovaries and uterus, and then getting someone who will cut off her breasts. George and Cristina are picking the remains of the pigeon out of Stu's back. George asks Stu whether there would be anyone Stu would like to call, because if George had lived through a five story fall, he would want to shout it and let everyone know, Carpe Diem, Seize the Day. George is excited and repeats that this is a miracle, since a fall that size would normally end with collapsed lungs, broken back and severed aorta. George thinks that there must be a reason that the two are alive. Stu is annoyed. Bailey announces that Stu needs lower leg surgery. Sav is in the room with Addison, Weiss and Izzie. Sav and Addison explain to Weiss that since she has the gene, there is 85% chance of getting the cancer. Weiss insists that she doesn't have the cancer now. Derek joins, explaining the 15% chance that she might not get it. He also reminds that they had been trying hard to have a baby. Sav says that they have already discussed it and she has already made up her mind and the conversation is over. Addison gives Izzie instructions for the operation. Weiss and Derek object, but Addison overrides them, as Sav is her patient. Derek and Addison continue to argue about the operation in the hospita hallway. Derek feels it is too extreme. Addison is upset that Derek was even in there, as Sav is her patient. Derek thinks it's personal, since they are some of their closest friends. That is fine with Addison, as long as they deal with them as a couple, acting as a couple. Derek asks what she means, and Addison mentions the ring. She also mentions that at times he ignores her, and at couples therapy they only argue about whether they should be in therapy. Their friends are going through hell, and they can't even act to like each other long enough to help them. Meredith tries to find a vein on Esme to stick a needle in, as the lovely elderl couple chat about monogamous animals. George is still psyched, and tells Meredith that Stu should also be more excited; things happen for a reason. Cristina asks George whether she can get out early, because she is going out with Burke on a test date. George still goes on, that this is the luckiest day in the world. Izzie is doing tests on Sav. Sav saw Izzie's expression in the other room, and Sav is certain that Izzie is uncomfortable because of the kid thing, the breast thing, or the overnight menopause thing. Izzie just thinks it's a big step. Alex thinks it's brave, which sav thanks. Sav confesses that she would love to be pregnant, as she would want to skydive, learn Italian, go to St. Tropez and lie topless on the beach. Alex adds that they do good reconstructions these days, and she would never have to wear a bra again. Sav laughs, but Izzie shoos him off. Izzie says it's not the kid thing. Sav says she only has two options: take chances and not get cancer, or take chances and get cancer and die young. Izzie thinks there is another option: take chances, get cancer, and fight like hell to survive. In the locker room, Cristina is trying on some very hot and sexy dresses she had bought for tonight's date. The interns all comment that she is hot. She is very nervous about the date. Izzie still can't believe that Sav is getting the surgery just because she might get cancer. Meredith comments that she wouldn't have gotten the test itself, because they are all going to die anyway. Alex says slice them and dice them, they're just body parts. When Izzie akss whether he would get his penis cut off, he says he would if it kept him from dying; he has spares anyway. Cristina repeats to herself that she is hot. She reassures herself that Burke has seen her naked a thousand times (which gives George bad images). Meredith then teases that Burke has never seen her outside the hospital. Cristina is nervous again. Burke and Cristina head to his car in the parking lot. He comments that she looks lovely. Burke and Cristina both head for the passenger seat door. Cristina is awkward about having Burke open the door for her. But Burke also lets out a deep breath; he is also nervous. Bailey and Meredith are in the OR, operating on Esme to take out her gallbladder. They see a porcelain gallbladder, which is not good. Bailey and Meredith explain to Jed that his wife may have advanced gallbladder cancer. They suggest more tests which might mean more surgery, but which probably will not cure the cancer. Esme has only four to six months. After Bailey leaves, Jed tells Meredith that he doesn't want Esme to know, because she is very happy as she is. He doesn't want her to be afraid before she dies, and wants to take her home. Stu tries to stop George before he starts again. George then sees Stu's expression and gets it - Stu didn't fall, he jumped. When Stu had jumped, all he could think of was his ex, Daisy, who works at this hospital. Stu then asks George to find Daisy for him. In the hallway, Weiss talks to Derek about his reservations. Weiss and Sav had plans for a baby, then she decides to go ahead with the surgery without letting him give his opinion or giving him time to process it. Derek reassures that Weiss will get through this, because they love each other. Weiss asks if that was true for Derek and Addison. Derek avoids answering him. Cristina and Burke are at a fancy restaurant. Cristina wants butter, not olive oil. Burke asks for Chardonnay but Cristina wants Bordeaux. Burke is having lobster but Cristina is having steak. Burke is surprised that Cristna eats red meat. In the elevator, Meredith teases George as he tries to track the girl down for Stu. He believes that something good might come out of this. He had thought Meredith was romantic, and she says she was, past tense. Derek joins them in the elevator, and makes a comment about Meredith's cute Band-Aid. Webber finds Bailey in front of the OR schedule board. She asks him if he wants anything; if not, she has one more surgery to go to. Webber asks Bailey again about the fellowship. Bailey still hasn't made her decision, and Webber makes a sale pitch for Seattle Grace. He asks her why she isn't more excited. Bailey is, she just has to go scrub in. At the restaurant, Cristina and Burke are having their awkward dinner, with not much conversation going on. A man at another table suddenly collapses, and his wife asks for a doctor, to which Cristina and Burke answer immediately. They look at the man, and diagnose that it is Marfan's syndrome. He has a dissecting thoracic aorta. They are going to have to operate on him immediately. The wife and the emergency medic ask who they are, and they reply that he is the surgeon who is going to operate on the man and she is with him. Izzie walks into Sav's room, where Sav is putting make-up on to get ready to go out for dinner. Izzie still has the frustrated look on her face, so Sav talks to Izzie that after the surgery she might not be sexy and beautiful, but she hopes that that is not the only reason why Weiss wanted to be with her. George runs down the stairs to the basement, where Daisy works at Billing. He finally finds her and tells her that Stu is looking for her, but she tells George to tell that bastard, Stu, that he could have come looking for her ten years ago. Stu is wheeled into the OR. In the gallery upstairs, Izzie and Alex are watching. Alex asks Izzie what she is pissed about. Izzie says that if there was a genetic test for testicular cancer, men who tested positive won't have surgery to remove because that would be castration. Izzie feels that Sav is also having herself castrated. Izzie cannot act as if it is nothing. She thinks that if it was her, then Alex would never kiss her. She leaves. Stu asks if George found Daisy. George lies that Daisy was away on vacation, and that he might see her after his surgery when he recovers. He then is put under anesthesia, when he suddenly crashes. George starts CPR, but they couldn't save him. The cause of death is up to autopsy. George doesn't get it; he lived after falling five stories and tries to see Daisy who won't see him, and he dies. Bailey brushes him off that they are all part of the cosmic joke. Meredith stops Bailey and tells about Jed not wanting to tell Esme about the cancer. Bailey orders Meredith to tell Esme. Burke and Cristina are scrubbing for the surgery of the Marfan's man. They are excited about this case. They go into the OR. Bailey is taking a break, when Webber walks in, again. Webber suspects that Bailey is being wooed by other hospitals and that is why she isn't accepting the Seattle Grace Fellowship. Webber goes on further to accuse that it's fine that she go elsewhere, but he is hurt that after all he's done for her, she's ungrateful. Bailey then breaks news to Webber that she is pregnant, and that is why she is tired and hungry, and she won't be leaving. In the OR, Burke lets Cristina handle the saw. They begin sawing together. Meredith enters the elevator, where she is with Derek again, alone this time. Derek asks Meredith that she could at least acknowledge him. Then the elevator stops, and Addison steps in. Apparently, the Shepherds are on their way out, together. There is an awkward silence in the elevator. Burke and Cristina report to the wife that the surgery took three hours but went perfectly. They explain to her that this was bound to happen at any time, and she thanks her luck that the two were having dinner at the same restaurant. Meredith is telling Esme about her gallbladder cancer. Esme tells Meredith that she and Jed were going to Venice at the end of the month. There is a saying that if you ride a gondola under the Bridge of Sighs in Venice, you are together for eternity. Esme asks whether Jed knows about the cancer, because he would be so worried that she'd go first. She doesn't want him to know. Meredith wonders about a relationship built on a lie. Esme corrects her that it isn't a lie but their future. They are going to Venice and going on the gondola. Derek and Addison are in the restaurant with Weiss and Sav. Sav and Weiss are glad that Addisom came out to Seattle, since Derek and Addison were meant to be together. Sav toasts to taking lives into own hands, then Weiss toasts to bull and to crap, and to all of the surgeries that Sav is going to get. He is still having a hard time accepting all of it, and so toasts to losing his wife and to being the ass who can't be supportive. He then leaves. Derek finds Weiss in the hospital lobby, drunk. He offers Weiss a drive. Weiss says he can't hold Sab's hand while they rip her apart, although they may call it love. Derek assures him he can do it. Weiss asks if Derek and Addison are the same. Derek tells Weiss that things with him and Addison are different, but that Weiss should be there to support Sav. Meredith steps out of the room, where Jed asks if she told Esme. Meredith lies, no. She stands outside the room and looks in at the loving couple. George and Meredith are outside the hospital, dawn. George wonders whether Stu cheated fate. Meredith tells George that you just can't wait for someone to fly underneath to save your life. She thinks you have to save yourself. The pigeons aren't going to come. Addison takes Polaroids of Sav's breasts in her room, for next year's holiday cards and for Weiss to look at whenever. The surgery is at eight and Addison will be taking Sav down to pre-op. Addison asks Sav that as a doctor she is 100% with Sav but as her friend, is she really sure? Sav knows what she is losing, but thinks about what she is gaining, her life with Weiss, as wrinkled old-aged couple arguing all the time. Alex finds Izzie in the locker room. He tells her that he likes her rack (which offends her at first), but it wouldn't be the end of the world if she got rid of them, because what he'd really want is her. Izzie gives Alex a crisp slap and a hot kiss, then leaves, smiling. Meredith looks on as Esme and Jed leave the hospital, hand in hand. Burke is sorry that their date was not a real date, but Cristina thinsk that it was the best date she'd even been on. Sav is in the OR, as Addison and Izzie get prepared for the surgery. Derek enters the OR, and Sav thinks that Weiss isn't coming, but following Derek, Weiss enters the OR. She is happy to see him there. He is going to be there for her, holding her hand through it. Meredith and Derek are in the same elevator, alone, again. Meredith confesses that she misses him. Derek whispers, "I can't." Cast Main Cast Guest Stars Co-Starring Featuring Medical Notes Music Trivia Gallery